An Everlasting Dream
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: The dream that was interrupted when Akira saved her. How would Mina's life had played out? Would be a fairytale...or a complete nightmare? (Based on the manga.)


**(Hey there! I hope you like the following chapter! Note: Unless you have read the manga, up to Volume Seven, then this probably won't make much sense. Please read the manga, it's FAR better than the anime. Now, I'm not saying that I don't love the anime, in fact the anime if the only reason why I bought the manga...so once again...here is my Dance In The Vampire Bund fic based on the manga.)**

**Chapter One:**

Mina and Akira were in the chapel's back room when suddenly, Akira shouted in fear and tightly grabbed Mina's ice cold hand. Without a second to think he pulled her closely into him. Their chests were pressed up against one another's when the mysterious black shadow tried to devour Mina. A bright light filled the room and somehow forced the shadow away, back into the darkness where it belonged. "What was that?" Mina asked as her bust was pressed up against her lover's chest.

"I don't-don't know." Akira sighed unhappily as he looked into Mina's soft eyes and smiled.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered as he lightly kissed her on her pale, frost-pink lips.

"I wouldn't if I could." She whispered back and played with the ruffles on her dress. Suddenly, Yuki stumbled in.

"Is everything-ah!" She laughed when she saw Mina on top of Akira; her soft and fake smile hid the depressing and hurt feelings. She knew she loved Akira, and knew that Akira only held eyes for Mina, but for some reason, even after Akira had rejected her she couldn't put the feelings of love she held for him behind her.

"Uh, everyone is waiting…" Yuki whispered as she held out her hand and helped Mina up, the shimmering white wedding gown made Mina look like the princess she was. Yuki looked down, her bangs hid her small frown. "Yuki," Akira called and the young woman instantly looked up, tears made her eyes shimmer as she looked at him. "

Yes?" She responded with a light tone.

"You're an amazing friend." Akira smiled as he took Mina's hand and pulled her close to him.

Mina smiled into Akira's eyes and walked out of the dressing room, she didn't really care about the 'bad luck' that happened when the groom saw the bride in her dress before they were both on the altar. Yuki nodded and watched as Akira followed his bride out of the room and into the sanctuary. Yuki wiped away her fallen tears and closed the door. She then fell to her knees and sobbed as her broken heart throbbed.

"I love you, I will always love you!" She whispered a teary confession as she heard the violins softly play and a few hundred people stood for the ceremony to begin.

Twenty minutes passed before Yuki left the small room where she had shed her hidden tears. Her brown eyes were red as fire and burned as she looked at the day light. She looked up at the altar and tried to smile as she saw Mina's mouth move to the words of "I do."

Akira smiled happily and pulled his new bride closer to him, he lifted her gauzy veil and tenderly kissed her, placing his arms around her and hugging her tightly when they'd broken their kiss. The preacher whom married them looked to the crowd and happily shouted,

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Akira Kaburagi Regendorf." The people in the pews happily clapped and threw rice as the wedded couple rushed off the altar and out to the beautiful scenery. The pink sakura trees blossomed and blew with the soft gusts of wind. Akira stood outside the doors of the church and smiled as he looked into Mina's eyes.

"My beloved wife…" He whispered, loving the sound of wife as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, my beloved husband." She shot back with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and romantically kissed him. Small tiny beads of tears rolled down her tender cheeks and the people in the pews gathered outside and waited for Mina to throw her flower bouquet into the air. Yuki stood in the back of the people, so that Akira couldn't see her red eyes and hurting soul.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw Mina's bouquet flying into her arms, the pink lace around the stems of the lilies were a small decoration that Yuki had told Mina about and since Mina loved the idea she used it.

'I often thought about this day, the day when I would be the one Akira would marry. I thought about the ceremony and how he'd softly kiss me at the altar and how-how…he'd tell me I looked beautiful.' She thought as she heard a car door open and then close a few seconds later. Yuki sighed when she saw a black limo roll down the street.

The young woman frowned as she realized her dream was finally turning into her own hellish nightmare. She'd now have to move on, for it is frowned upon when a woman touches a married man.

Mina popped a bottle of chilled champagne, the cork accidentally smacked Akira in the knee and she gasped in fear. "Are you alright!?" She grabbed where the cork smacked him and gently kissed his pants leg, making the young man blush heatedly. "Y-Yeah, it's alright." He mumbled as he grabbed the back of his head and looked at her, her soft lips were parted and he leaned close to her. "Mina, I love you…" He whispered as he looked into her eyes and grabbed the bottle of wine from her and then reached over to a small compartment in the back of the limo for a wine glass so he could pour her a chilled glass of champagne. Mina's cheeks raised to a crimson blush as she took the glass from him.

"I-I know.'' She whispered in a soft tone. She knew Akira loved her; he'd married her and knew he'd take a bullet for her. She leaned against him and slipped the zipper of her gown down, exposing a white corset and a pair of white lace panties, with garter that her husband needed to take off. "M-Mina!" Akira gasped with a dark blush caressing his cheeks, he'd never seen her naked before and didn't want their first time to be in the back of a limo.

"Take it off." She ordered as she placed her leg in front of him. He swallowed thickly and grabbed her leg, kissing the warmed up skin, he grabbed the top of her white panties, and he pressed the back of his hand into her pale skin. She blushed heavily and threw her leg up on accident, kicking him in the nose and causing it to bleed.

"Not what I meant!" She laughed in disbelief. "I wanted you to take the garter off! Not my panties!" She explained as she reached into a small gift bag and pulled out a black pencil skirt and an aqua-colored blouse. Akira looked up, forced his nose back and huffed.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" He gasped as blood trickled down his hand. Mina grabbed a dry-to-the-bone wash cloth and rubbed it along Akira's hand, it quickly soaked up the blood and she pressed it to his nose.

"I-I thought you knew…" she whispered as amusement still lingered in her voice. Mina looked out the window, her face softened as she saw two seagulls flying towards the shore. The sunny rays of light were hot against the smoked window.

"It's beautiful!" She whispered in a hushed tone and cheered.

"You said you wanted to see the sea before we went away for our honeymoon," Akira smiled as he grabbed hold of Mina's soft and tender hands. Mina looked over and placed her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you Akira." Mina whispered in a sweet and soft tone before she grabbed the door handle of the limo and rushed out, placing her feet into the warm sand. Akira smiled lightly and followed her out, feeling the warm sunlight on his back.

Akira looked to the sea as large, salty waves brushed against the sea's shore. He saw Mina's long blonde hair as it blew in the gentle wind, a loving smile on her pale frost-pink lips "It's mesmerizing." Mina sat in the hot, golden sand and placed her feet into the cold water, laying back she looked over to Akira. "Wouldn't it be amazing if we made love here?" She questioned, forcing a blood-red blush to caress his cheeks. "M-Mina, you're a lady; and shouldn't talk like that!" Akira retorted as he licked his lips when he looked at her bare chest that showed through the slit of her shirt.

"Oh Akira, I can tell you're thinking the same exact thing!" She teased gently as she grabbed his hand and forced him down on top of her. "Akira, make love to me…" She whispered, her breath hot against her skin. "I want you." She squeezed him with her thighs and held him in place. Akira caressed her cheek, his cooled palm against her hot, blushing cheek and kissed her heatedly. "Mina, not here, I want our first time to be special." He said as a blush caressed his cheeks.

"I love you way too much to do something…like that to you here." He looked down before he pulled her up into his arms and walked back to the limo, where the driver was quickly smoking a cigarette. "Okay Akira." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, slid into the limo and giggled as they drove off to the airport.

(TO Be CONTINUED)

**Okay****__****! One: This is a multi-chapter fic that will tell the life that Mina wanted with Akira. Please tell me if you want this to be an M-rated fic. I hope you liked it and please review!**

**_Emo Die Kaninchen~!_**


End file.
